Touch The Knight:The Ties That Bind
by KindredFan
Summary: 10 years following the events of Last Knight and Nick and Natalie are still in Toronto when their daughter is struck by a strange illness and it seems Lucien Lacroix may hold some answers


I don't exactly know where this story came from, except to that I firmly believe that Nick and Natalie belong together. Thanks Rob for the creative input while writing this story. I was thinking about this while I was listioning to the Forever Knight Soundtrack; However one song in particular called THE HUNGER started all this. 

All the characters in this story belong to Jim Parriot and the gang over at Paragon Entertainment, Sony, Columbia-Tristar, and of course the Cast and Crew of Forever Knight.

Nichole deBrabant Knight belongs solely to me, but I'm willing to lend her to anyone who asks.

TOUCH THE KNIGHT, THE TIES THAT BIND A FOREVER KNIGHT STORY

WRITTEN BY: Lisa Hobbs Stevens & Rob Glover

NICK AND NATALIE ---------- THE PAST --------------------------- 11 YEARS AGO

They had done it or so they had thought, Natalie had developed what they believed to be a promising cure for Nick's vampirism. The curre was very similar to the lighterbutern B that was tried several years before, they now believed that they had a cure.

It was working as long as Nick took the shots as prescribed. The perfect cure it seemed now worked for them, and for awhile they were truly happy. Nick had proposed marriage to Natalie that very dayand she had accepted with a jubilant yes. They had gotten married and they were still living in the loft, during which time the cure was still working as long Nick recieved the shots at the same time everyday to keep him from reverting back.

Then the day came when Natalie had told Nick that she was pregnant with their child. Nick was ecstatic when he heard the news and after that he was the typical nervous expectant father, but none of that seemed to bother Natalie at all. Then it happened the cure had stopped working and Nick began to revert back. They discovered that the Vampire element in Nick's blood had once again mutated itself into something that was immune to the drug. Nick had reverted back. It had been a crushing setback, but Nick and Natalie had been even more determined now to find a cure with their child due any day.

The day then came when the child was born. Natalie had given birth to a 7lb 6oz baby girl who despite what her father is seemed to be a happy,  
healthy, normal human child or so it seemed in the begining to both Nick and Natalie who were both proud and happy parents.

Natalie came up with the name Nichole she was of course named for her father. The man who had given Natalie so much love, and Nick had decided that her middle name should be his name deBrabant with of course their assumed last name of Knight, an dthat is how Nick and Natalie named their daughter.  
Lacroix of course had watched all of this hidden in the shadows .

1 0 YEARS LATER 

It had been a typical morning in Toronto. Nick and Natalie had both finished thier prospective night shifts an dhad arrived at Sara's apartment to pick up their daughter Nichole who was still fast asleep and bring her home to the loft.  
Once they had arrived home Nick had put his precious daughter in her ownbed was careful not to wake her.  
He then had proceeded to come downstairs where Natalie was waiting, she had built a fire and had closed the blinds to blockout the coming sunrise,  
Nick took out a bottle of blood and started to drink as he was drinking he asked "Nat aren't you hungry ? You should probably eat something , after all you did have a long stressfull night." Natalie looked at him and smiled " Yeah, I am; Maybe you're right Nick I should eat, but I'm just exhausted. I'll tell you what when that daughter of ours wakes up I'll eat then ok ?" "Ok" Nick grinned. " Well then Mrs. Knight what do you say you and I go upstairs and get some sleep ? " Nick said while kissing Natalie's neck. " Natalie turned to face him and kissed him and said "  
Ooh well Detective, you just talked me into it. Lead the way Officer." " You know Nat it's hard to believe that it's been ten years since Nichole was born, she's a wonderful child isn't she ? " Nick said as they looked in on their daughter before going to their own bedroom for the day. " Yes, she is if you don't want that wonderful child to disturb us then we should leave her to her rest and go get ours, ok. " Natalie said shutting the door to Nicholes bedroom,. Then they retired for the day.

At 10am the phone rang Natalie got up and answered it , knowing that Nichole was already up watching television. " Hello " Natalie answered. "Hi Nat, it's Sara listenAmy and I were planning on going to the lake today. Would you mind if Nichole went along ? I'm sure she'd love it,  
besides it would give you and Nick a break after last night, come on what do you say ? " Nat looked over at her daughter who watching television "  
Sure Sara that's fine." Nat said. " Great, I'll be in an hour to pick her up, bye. " "Bye" Nat said " Nichole, I want you to get dressed Sara and Amy will behere in an hour to pick you up, they're going to take you to the lake today"  
" Mommy, is daddy awake ? " Nichole asked while attempting to eat the breakfast ceral in front of her. " No sweetheart he's not, he's asleep. what's the matter you're not eating ? Aren't you feeling alright ? " Nat asked. " Mom I'm just a little sick to my stomach that's all. I'm fine really, I better go get dressed." Nichole smiled up at Nat then went upstairs to get dressed.

Sara arrived to pick up Nichole and they departed for the lake. Nichole and Amy go into the lake and swim, twenty minutes later the girls come out of the lake, Amy notices that Nichole is very burnt from the sun and is starting to blister. "Nichole, I'm going to get mom . I'll be right back She said. Amy runs to Sara and starts to tell her about Nichole. " Mom she doesn't look good, she's burning so easily and the burns are starting to blister." Sara has just seen what her daughter is talking about and says in a calm voice " Amy I'm going to call your Aunt Natalie and Uncle Nick, and tell them that we are taking Nichole to the emergency room and have them meet us there." Sara reaches for her cellphone and dialed the number but all recieved was the machine. "I'll try again at the hospital. Nichole, honey I'm going to take you someplace to get something for the sunburns, ok ? Come on it's going to be ok"  
They arrived at Toronto General Hospital after they got her registered. The doctors took Nichole on back and Sara once again tried to call Natalie to let her what had happened and this time was able to reach her.

Natalie arrived at the hospital just as the doctor was coming to speak to any family members. He reconized Natalie and then spoke directly to her. " Dr. Knight, we are still running tests on your daughter to try to find out why she burn't so easily in the sun. I've oreded number of different testsincluding skin grats, blood tests , as well as a full genetic and DNA work up. HAS your daughter ever had an allergy to the sun ? " Natalie looked at him and very resolutely said " No,  
doctor of course not, but her her father has has a very rare skin condtion that makes him unable to be out in the sun at all, why where is this going ? " " Dr. Knight we need to run more tests, you may want to call your husband, he should be here with you. " and with that having been said the doctor turned around and left to go back to check on his paitent.

Nat checked her watch Nick would just now be starting to wake up so she called and got their machine just as she new she would " Yeah ,  
you've reached Nick and Natalie Knight we're not here just now, so leave a message after the beep and we'll call you back." Nick's recorded voice said . " Nick, it's Nat please pick up it's urgent." Natalie said her voice faltering . Nick hears the message and picks up the phone " Nat,  
what is it ? what's happened ? he asked . " Nick, Sara called while you were asleep and asked to come to Toronto General Hospital, something is really wrong with Nichole. Nick, I really need you here. The doctors won't tell me anything, they're running tests. Nick, I'm scared." Natalie brakes down starts to cry. "Nat, listen to me. I'm on my way,  
it's almost dark. I'll be there soon as I can ok? "

Nick opens a bottle of blood and starts to drink but, the only things he can focus on is Natalie and their daughter. Once the sun sets he knows that it is time to go, he decides to that it would be quicker to fly and so he does, a short time later he arrives at the hospital just as Natalie is coming out for some air. Nick rushes to her and hugs her " Nat, where is she ?" Natalie looked at him aand in voice that she hardly reconized as her own spoke " Oh, Nick thank god you're here, she's still in Emergency.  
They're still running tests. Nick, shes burnt, blistered and in alot of pain."

Natalie starts to collapse in Nick's arms "Nat, when wa the last time you ate ? Nick had asked her as he was holding her. " I don't know awhile I think." Natlaie replied. " Natalie, listen you've got to eat, you're not going to do any of us any good if you get sick. Come on, I'm going to take you to get something to eat. Just then one of the doctors came over to speak to speak to them Mr. & Mrs. Knight, I'm Dr. Miceals. You're daughter is for the moment out of pain, she's fine now, it took awhile but we finally got her stabilized enough to run the tests and at least treat her, I'm sorry it took so long, but we had to be sure about our diagnosis"  
Nick then asked the question " Dr. what exactly is wrong with our daughter ? " "We believe that she is suffering from a very rare skin disease called Xopenia or XP for short and from what your wife has told us she has never exhibted any signs of it in the past. It's normally detected at birth and from your daughters medical records she is a very healthy normal child with no abnormalities at all. I'm going to release her but,  
she needs to stay out of the sun at all times; If, she doesn't it could kill her. I'm sorry, I wisjh I had better news for you both. Umm, you can take her home anytime, her release papers are ready."

Nick looked at Natalie and said " Thank you doctor, my wife and I can take it from here. "

Nick and Natalie arrivesd back home from the hospital with Nichole. Nick carried her upstairs and put her to bed, was carefull not to wake his sleeping child. He closed the door to her bedroom and walked back downstairs to speak with Natalie. " Nichole, didn't wake up did she ? " Nat asked. " No, she's fine Nat." Nick took Nat in his arms and held held her. " You and I need to have a talk about this, come on Nat it's not possible there is no way she could have gotten this condition from me because of what I am. Nick stated with certainty. Natalie looked at him and replied " Well, Nick how would you explain it ? " Nick calmly replied " I don't know know ? But, I refuse to believe that our daughter could become like me and have to live a life sheltered from the sun. " "  
But, it is possible isn't it Nick ? " Nat asked again. Nick grabbed his jacket and put it on while replying to Nat " Yeah Nat, It's possible however unlikely. Besides, at the time you got pregnant I hadn't reverted back yet remember. Look I'm going into the precinct to catch up on the paperwork if she wakes up call me, I'll come straight home. Ok? " Natalie smiled at him "Ok. Nick, I love you. " she replied. Nick kissed her and walked to the door " I love you too." and having said that he left.  
Just as soon as Nick left Natalie called her sister-in-law Sara. " Come on Sara pick up." she said softly. On the fourth ring Sara finally answered "Hello."she answered . "Sara, it's Nat listen I've got a favor to ask you. Could come over and keep an eye on Nichole for awhile? I need to go out for a bit and run and errand, it won't take long I promise. " Nat said. "Yeah, I'll be there in about ten minutes ok.?" Sara replied. "  
Ok, thanks Sara. I owe you one." Nat said and then she hung up.

Sara arrived and then Nat took off, she got in the car and drove in the direction of the Raven. Natalie picked up the car phone and called Nick "96th Precinct, Homicide, Detective Knight." He answered. "Nick, I'm on my way to The Raven. I think that Lacroix may have the answers that we need about what is wrong with Nichole. " Nat stated. " Natalie, no. " Nick said but, phone was already dead. Nick rushed out of the precinct.  
It had been eleven years since Nick and Natalie hadv walked through those doors that harboured most of the vampire community. Lacroix had kept his promise and left them alone, even the enforcers had left the two of the alone. The club was pumping and Natalier walked up to the bar where Lacroix was sitting.

Lacroix had sensed her before she walked up to him. " Dr. Lambery, or should I say Dr. Knight. How nice to see you again, what can I do for you ? " Natalie took a deep breath and spoke " Lacroix, our daughter Nichole is experiencing something called XP or Xopenia, the doctors tell us that it should have been detected at her birth, but it wasn't. I think you have the answers to all of this. Please, if you know what it is tell me"  
Natalie pleaded. Lacroix turned to look at her then spoke. " Natalie, I really don't know what could be the problem with your child."

Exasperated, Natalie left. Lacroix smiled and said under his breath. "Oh,  
it's such a pity that you and Nicholas have no idea what is really happening to your daughter."

Natalie walked to the ally behind the Raven and started to walk towards the car. A man jumped out and attacks her from behind "Lady, give your money and your car keys now or I'll kill you." Natalie gave him what he wanted and struggledf with him, he shoots her and then takes off in her car.  
Lacroix heard the shots and raced out back, he found Natalie lying in a pool of blood. He thought a moment then made his decision. Lacroix bent down to see if Natalie was still alive, he was able to detect her heartbeat and then spoke. " For taking my son, For attempting a cure your punishment will be to live in the night as we do." He bent down and bit her, but he did not completely drain her. Lacroix stopped when he she was at the brink and then bit his own wrist till it bled and held to Natalies mouth and then spoke " Drink, Natalie come on drink." Natalie grabbed his bleeding wrist and began drink , just as Lacroix pulled wrist away Natalie had sunk into a deep sleep, and Nick had pulled up in the caddy.

Nick sees what has happened and angerly stated to Lacroix " What have you done to my wife Lacroix ? " Lacroix looked Nick and said " Quid pro quo Nicholas, I always repay my debts; Your wife Nicholas, your beautiful Natalie is now truly eternal like us. Nat started to wake up and Nick knew that she would suffer from first hunger. " Lacroix, I'm taking my wife home. Now get out of my way !

Nick bent down and scooped Natalie up in his arms flew back to the loft. He used Lacroix's favorite entrance to come in unnoticed. Sara, in the meantime had been in checking on Nichole when she heard a noise down the stairs. " Nick, is that you ? " Sara asked. " Yeah, Sara it's ok you can go." Nick replied. Sara grabbed her coat and walked towards the door " tell Natalie I'll call her, good night." Nick walked her to the door and replied "Good night Sara and thanks."

Nick pulls out several bottles of blood out of the refridgerator. Lacroix had came in thru the skylight an began to question Nick about Nichole. "  
Nicholas, we need to discuss your daughter, about what is happening to her." Nick looked at his master with contempt and spoke " Listen to me,  
you're not invited her so, please leave. I think you've done enough damage as it is."

Nick walked over to the couch where Natalie was and discovered that she was starting to wake up. Nick rushed to her side. " Nick, I'm hungry, I'm hungry." she stated. Nick looked at Lacroix then back at Natalie and said " I know Nat, I know here." Nick hands her a bottle of blood and she drinks it down greedily. Nick handed her another and once again she drank it down then her hunger subsided. Then she asked the question " Nick, what happened ? Wait a minute I was in the alley behind The Raven heading to my car, someone jumped me from behind, it was a man he took my money and my car. I struggled with him then he shot me, am I dead Nick ? "

Nick looked her and smiled " Well yes and no. Lacroix heard the gunshot when he found you were almost deadif he hadn't done what he did, you wouldn't be here now. Nat, he brought you across. I'm so sorry." Natalie looked up at him and smiled " Nick, at least we're togther"  
Lacroix looked at Natalie and asked " Natalie, how do you feel ? " Natalie looked up at Lacroix " I'm fine." That was really all that she could say.

Lacroix then spoke to both of them and asked again about the child "  
Nicholas, tell me about your child. I need for you both to tell me her symptoms." Nick looked at him with anger in his eyes. " I thought I told you to leave, my daughter is of no concern to you." Nick attacked Lacroix with a fury that his master had never seen before which angered him tremendously. " Very well Nicholas, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get." Lacroix stated as he stood face to face with Nick.  
Natalie jumped in between them and yelled " STOP IT BOTH OF YOU ! This isn't going to help any of us, Lacroix please if you know something about our daughter please tell us now."

Lacroix looked at both of them and spoke again " You know Nicholas, you really should listen to your wife more often; Your daughter isn't suffering from a human disease, the blood that is in her is simply fighting against itself. Nichole is a very unique species half human - half vampire, your child is caught Nicholas someplace between the day and the night."

Natalie stood there speechless and was about to speak but, Lacroix continued on " Natalie, the answer to your unspoken question is no. Natalie, she will not get any better. She will only revert into what we are." Nick looked at him and said " You mean she is becoming like us don't you ? " Lacroix nodded his head yes. Natalie looked at Nick " Nick,  
is that possible ? "

Nick looked at Natalie and back to Lacroix and asked. " Well, is it ? I have a feeling that have known about this since the day she was born haven't you? " Lacroix looked straight at Nick and replied very evenly "  
Yes, Nicholas it is possible and you're right I have known for sometime about Nichole. I've watched these events unfold from the shadows but, I never dreamed it would hurt either of you like this ? You and Natalie now have a serious choice to make where your child is concerned. Nicholas,  
she's reverting slowly but, it will happen one day." Nick looked at him and asked "What are you saying ? " Lacroix spoke again " The way that I see it you both have two options you can stop her suffering now and agree to bring her completely across, or you both can watch this happen to her slowly and painfully without any interference from any of us right before your very eyes. Believe me it will just as painfull for you both to watch this happen to her but, it is a choice that the two of you must make together. I will not interfer." Lacroix stated with a hint of remorse then continued " Nicholas, whatever you and Natalie decide to do I will understand but, don't compare this to what I went thru with my own daughter Diva or with Daniel, remember it was a set of two completely different circumstances."

Nick looked at Lacroix " You wanted revenge on me for Fleur and for wanting to be mortal again. You got your fondest wish my family condemned in darkness. My wife and child are now prisioners to the same hell I am in..

Natalie and Nick looked at each other and in that minute they realized what they had to do. Nick was the first to speak. " Natalie, if we do this, things are going to change drastically but, we can't stand by and watch it happen slowly and painfully. It will hard on her and hard on us to watch as she struggles." Natalie turned to look up at Nicholes bedroom door then back at Nick then spoke. " Nick, we don't really have a choice in when or how it happens, I think we should do it, I feel bringing her across is the best solution but, I don't want to force this on her and I know you don't either. Nick, you're right things are going to change, hell they already have by Lacroix bringing me across; But, I think it should be up to Nichole to decide for herself what it is that she wants. We are a family Nick, for better or for worse. No matter what happens now or in the future, at least we'll all be together, forever."

Nick and Natalie hug and kiss each other as they walk upstairs to their daughters bedroom, they each take a deep breath then enter the room and shut the door.

THE END


End file.
